dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar/Archive13
Rp first year Hey! Do you want to rp with my first years (The Boyle twins)?? With your first year ; ) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 19:31, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Baby Shower There's a baby shower for Hope Finch at her apartment and Mary Waters is invited. Feel free to post there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Missed Just noticing you haven't been here for a couple weeks, and wanted to let you know you're missed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:13, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Princess Adelina Belle LeClerc I believe is her full name, and as I was only informed a few days ago that she was being aged up... I really don't have any idea about what else to include. Beau Smith (her cousin) has a good list of family on his page that you might want to include, but other than that, Red or Soa would be a better source of information, since I only recently joined the LeClerc family. The course of true love never did run smooth 15:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Lilac RP Sounds good. :) Alex Jiskran 20:38, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Apologies for Earlier Hey! So sorry for earlier today. Between chat glitches, and my own schedule, I feel like I just left you hanging. If you need any help with Adelina, I'm on chat now! The course of true love never did run smooth 03:19, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Incooperative chat Basically... this doesn't sound like an easy thing she's undertaking. It's going to be a long journey for her. And I feel like she's not going to quit until she either accomplishes her goal, or ends up pregnant. Either way will be interesting, but I get this feeling that if/when she accomplishes this goal, she'll find another one... idk. Maybe I just don't see Teresa quitting on anything until.... she dies? xD Or gets pregnant. Idk. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 04:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa I think tomorrow as I'm probably going to get busy here shortly. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry...with all the other things I'm working on, I missed your post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) St. Mungos Out of curiosity, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is owned by the Ministry...right? ...or is it not, and I could take over that too with Ash Coryn Prince? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:15, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Teaching I'm working on outlining my herbology class, and trying not to step on any toes. According to the Herbology section on the Harry Potter wiki, students learn some transfiguration spells. Specifically: *Fire-Making Spell (Incendio) - 1st Transfig *Incendio Duo - 3rd Transfig *Incendio Tria - 5th Transfig *Orchideous Jinx - 4th Transfig Will it be an issue or overlap if I teach those? I know you probably would rather do Incendio in transfig, but if I can do the others, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) That would be great! Having someone active at Weasley's would be wonderful! :D Alex Jiskran 13:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa Sure...I don't have a lot of time this afternoon, but we can start it now and finish when we can. Just let me know where. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:29, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat? I'm back from my test. And you disappeared? :( The course of true love never did run smooth 02:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hihihi Hey Echo. So, we finished the rp. c: Wanna start one in The Leaky Cauldron or nah? >.> RP Sure...feel free to post and I'll follow along. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:35, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Glad you liked! It's definitely become one of my favorites. What I love doing now is watching the movie with people who haven't seen it before, because of that scene in the middle where everything comes out. It's not quite as funny when you know it's coming (but still funny nonetheless), so it's super fun to watch with someone watching for the first time. The course of true love never did run smooth 02:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Coding Request It's fine with me. 15:50, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Post? Ummmm it didn't work. Wiki Activity says you posted on Benjamin/Mary's RP, but it isn't showing up :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:44, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Yay for Templates! Thanks for the awesome new template for my characters on my page! I did notice one things off though...Font Colour doesn't seem to do anything, and Background Box Font Colour is what does the color of the font in the box (duh). All yours were white, but I think you means to put some of your font colors there. I don't know what Font Colour actually does...but my work PC often doesn't show things like that so I'll have to check when I get home. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa I didn't miss it...I just didn't know if you wanted to RP out the park, or if it was just an offscene date. I'm assuming you want to do it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Eos Feels for Everyone! Take a look! The course of true love never did run smooth 06:22, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Maybe... I would say Phoebe has Lily's soul...and Lily's currently without...but that's just a guess. I haven't really done much study on Harry Potter soul magic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Mary He would ask Teresa if she wanted to...and if she didn't he would. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Ceremony Hello! You have one or more first years this term, and we are RPing the Sorting Ceremony this year! It has already begun, and your characters are moving up the roster, and will be here soon! Please pay attention to the Great Hall so we can keep things moving! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 00:42, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RP Either's fine, though I do want Gwen/Adel at some point soon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:12, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Heyo! Would you like to RP Lisbeth Ostberg and Adelina sometime? Also, I think Adelina's next for Sorting - or now, depending on if Ck posted while I was writing this owl :D My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 16:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) She did. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 16:30, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Patricia's reaction to Becky's exposition was just perfect. :D Alex Jiskran 13:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) RP Thanks, and I'm always up for a RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:17, January 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rp? Definitely :D Their apartment? 14:10, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Jenna I saw what you posted about Jenna, and that's fine. I talked with CK about it some, so grab one of us on chat and we'll fill you in. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:00, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive